Wrong Choice
by IveGotSeoul
Summary: Edmund Duke is alive and well, with him is his 17 year old daughter who is an expert in getting in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own StarCraft or its characters*

**Wrong Choice**

Ehren looked at the clock, it was 10:50. Her dad would be home in ten minutes and she had one heck of a mess to clean up. "Why didn't I pay attention to the time" she thought out loud, according to the clock she now had only 8 minutes before her death. It was just going to be a simple party, never in a million years was it supposed to turn out like this, but on the bright side it was a party that would never be forgotten.

It was a rare chance that Duke went out with someone, especially a lady friend. I mean his reputation isn't exactly a golden one. Most people were kind of intimidated by him, I could see why especially since he threatens me almost every day, but as far as being a bad person he was not.

Ehren listened in horror as she heard a car pull into the drive. She quickly ran to the window. Yup it was him, "I'm so dead". Thoughts quickly ran through her mind, the back door was an obvious option; she knew that she would eventually get caught, but it would postpone her death. Decision made she bolted for the backdoor. I was pitch black out, but she could just make out the tree in the back yard and hauled ass up it. Another plan had hit her. Duke was going to go looking for her and she knew that, so when he left the house in search of her she was going to sneak back in the gather some of her belongings. It was fool proof.

With Ehren perched safely up the tree she could see her dad moving around the house and he looked pissed. He pulled out his comm and pressed a button, seconds later hers started to light up. "To hell if I'm going to answer that" she rejected the call and looked back towards the house. Duke had picked up his keys and she could see him leaving out the front door. Ehren was about 15 feet up in the tree; she had climbed it plenty of times but never in the dark. She began lowering herself to where she thought was a foot hold and let go of the branch. I was definitely the wrong move as she came crashing to the ground, her arm producing a sickening pop.

Duke had been driving around for about an hour, still no sign of his offspring. Driving around looking for her just seemed to make him even angrier as the seconds went by. He eventually decided to turn around and head home. "Fine, if she's going to play games I'm not even going to waste my time looking". He was absolutely furious, coming home to a trashed house then having to look for his kid enrages him. She should have known better but then again that wouldn't be Ehren. Careless and headstrong would be the two words that would best describe her. She was always acting on impulse, if you told her to jump off a bridge and if she happened to think that it would be fun she would jump.

Ehren was always treated differently but she was not to blame. General Edmund Duke was retired, but on one condition. If the Emperor needed him he would have to go back into the service. Not that he didn't mind that fact; sure he loved being a General and loved telling people what to do, but Mengsk was always having him checked on. However Duke knew Mengsk was weary of Ehren. She was the scion to the Duke family and with that came power, power that could stoke the fires to the Confederacy in which the Old Families controlled. Mengsk was worried that Ehren would find remaining old family scions and the Confederacy would be restored. But Duke knew that would be nearly impossible after the destruction of Tarsonis and plus Ehren could barely keep a goldfish alive let alone fuel a revolution.

The pain started almost immediately after the shock of falling out of a tree had worn off. Ehren's fear was realized when she looked down at her arm. She could obviously see the bone poking at the skin, but still the fear of her dad catching her was far greater than the fear of a broken bone. Lifting herself up then cradling her arm she made her way back to the house, luckily for her the backdoor was still unlocked. Making her way through the kitchen, up the stairs and finally to her room, Ehren pulled out her school bag and dumped her books. As she packed she made a mental note of all the essential stuff, "Undies… shirts… socks…. pants…and toothbrush, that should last me a couple days". Shoving her stuff into the bag she made her way over to her dad's room. Ehren knew her dad kept a stash of money in his closet, "I'll need this more than him at the moment" She said as she took 200 credits from the box. She knew better than to take all of it, which would be signing her death warrant, not that she was already dead considering the circumstances. Stuffing the money into her pocket, she ditched the closet and made her way back downstairs. Still cradling her arm, the adrenaline of running away was keeping the pain at a minimum. As she turned the corner all the blood drained from her face, because sitting in the kitchen was one pissed of General…..


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own StarCraft or its characters"

_Sorry it's a short chapter, but I just started school and I don't have much time, so I'm just gonna continue the story. But I'll try and make the next chapter longer._

**Chapter 2**

Have you ever wanted to spontaneously combust? Because one look at the angry Duke made you want to. Instant death was all Ehren wished for right now and the feeling became even stronger when her dad slowly got up from the chair and made his way towards her.

"Umm Dad…. Child services frowns upon offspring mutilation"

Ehren was naturally not the sharpest tool in the shed and all her comment seemed to do was piss him off even more.

"What I want to know is who dropped you on your head when you were a baby, cause I sure as hell didn't raise you to be an idiot" Duke drawled, taking closer steps towards Ehren.

One word. Panic.

Ehren bolted towards the front, unfortunately it was locked and by the time she managed to open it, it was already too late.

By the nape of the neck Ehren was dragged into the living room and of course she was fighting the entire way. Once there life took its course, words were exchanged and a harder than normal thrashing ensued.

Back from the doctor with a brand new cast, sore backside and broom in hand; Ehren was surprisingly hard at work cleaning. Many things were "discussed" last night, but one thing was certain. No more parties.

Knowing that the adult thing to do was to just agree with her father, but the teenage thing to do was hate him and life. Ehren wanted to runaway, live life on the edge. She was a brat, but at least she knew it.

The hateful stories her father told about James Raynor were always running through her mind.

They had supposedly fought each other once, in which he described and I quote, "Whooped that mangy dogs backside". According to some of the marines her father had lost, but hey who wanted to argue. Right?

She just needed adventure and going to school every day wasn't exactly adventurous. In fact she hated school with a passion. If there was ever a battle the General couldn't win, it was against Ehren and her struggle with schoolwork.

Back to reality and sweeping the floor with unnecessary force, she was flustered.

"Really? You're the one that's angry? Girl I'll make your angry in a second if you don't pack it up"

And there he was sitting all smug like at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. General Edmund Duke, the great Dominion general. Because of him her life was hell. He was more like an overprotective mother than a dad. Ehren knew all he wanted was for her to be safe, but the way he goes about ensuring her safety is annoying as hell if not brutal.

Finally! The house was as good as new. With a satisfied father, Ehren made her way up to her room. It was a Saturday and even though her dad didn't say if she was grounded or not she knew that she was. Oh look he had even managed to steal the monitor to her computer.

The only thing left to do was lie in bed and wallow in her sorrows.

In what seemed like hours, but in all actuality was only thirty minutes. Ehren was in dire need of something to do. Getting out of bed she made her way back to the kitchen.

Yet again there he sat drinking his coffee.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes"

Wow! Really? Aren't parents supposed to easily forgive their children?

I mean it's not like she killed anyone, it was just a party… a really crazy party.

Staring in disbelief, she was about to turn around when her father spoke up.

"Ehren sit down, we need to talk"

Ehren walked over to the table and sat in the chair Duke was pointing at.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and removing his glasses he shook his head in disbelief, "Ehren….What have I done wrong?"

With nothing to say she just looked at the floor.

"I mean I must have done something wrong in raising you, I just don't understand what gets in your head to make you so…. You!"

She could feel his eyes on her, it was impossible to ignore and what was worse is that she could feel his disappointment.

"You need to find something to do, a goal in life. Quite frankly I don't care what it is. You need to get your act together and stop causing a ruckus"

Still with nothing to say, she continued to look at the floor. With a sigh and another head shake Duke just told her to go to her room.

Mean while walking up the stairs, Ehren was brewing up a plan.

Finally making her way to her room it was final. Her father had told her to get a goal in life and in her head she had decided upon that goal. Even though it would end up causing more of a "ruckus", Ehren just didn't care. Laying in bed and closing her eyes, all she could do was smirk at her idea.

She was going to join Raynor and be a rebel.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own StarCraft or its characters

**Chapter 3**

Arcturus Mengsk. Emperor of the Terran Dominion had more important things to think about then Ehren Duke, but his political advisors insisted on discussing the threat she could cause for his empire.

He had the Zerg, Protoss and James Raynor to worry about the last thing he needed was this. Taking a sip of brandy he continued to listen to the droning of his advisors.

Could this girl really be capable of what they were saying, but she is Edmund Dukes daughter and if she were anything like him it could very well be possible.

It wasn't that simple, he had made a deal with Duke and the deal was to leave his family alone. The loyalty of the general was still necessary. After all he may still be of use someday. But he could not risk his empire; the old families were still out there. All they needed was someone to lead them. That someone could be Ehren Duke.

The General did take an oath to protect the dominion, if his daughter was a true thread than Edmund would have no choice than to comply.

The decision was made.

* * *

Ehren was ready to leave, but she just didn't know how. As a matter of fact she didn't even know how to find Raynor. But she was a Duke and was not about to give up.

Making her way downstairs her father was in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked up and gave her a stern look. Yup he was still upset, but it was sort of expected. Her father knew how to hold a grudge.

Breakfast from him consisted of eggs, toast and oatmeal. The man was not a cook.

Eating in silence, they both just stared at their food. Finally breaking the silence the General spoke up.

"How is your arm?"

"Umm its good dad, the doctor gave me some pretty strong drugs….I wonder how much I could make if I sold them" She looked up and her dad with a goofy grin, in return all she saw was anger. "Dad I was totally just kidding"

Shaking his head and finally regaining back his calm they both continued to eat.

It was all set. She was packed, had a plan and money. All she needed was to scrounge up the balls to sneak out. At twelve in the morning Ehren knew her father was sleeping, he had always gone to bed around ten and this night was no different.

"Ehren its do or dies time" she said aloud to herself, grabbing her backpack it was time. Picking up the note she had written she quietly made her way past her father's room and downstairs.

She had made up in her mind that her father would be happier if she was gone. He always seemed to be angry with her and Ehren just wanted him to be happy for once. In fact they would both be happy.

With the note left on the kitchen table, she made her way out the back door. It would be a long time till she would find herself back home.

* * *

Edmund Duke awoke to a loud banging at his front door.

"What the hell" he mumbled to himself out loud. Cursing as he got up he made his way to the door.

Much to his surprise when he opened the door two dominion marines were standing there. Not just any marines, they were Alpha squadron.

"You boys better have one hell of a good reason to be bothering me at this time"

"General Duke we are here to carry out orders by the Emperor himself"

"Oh really now? And what orders might that be" he gave them a smug look.

"Sir, we are here to arrest Ehren Duke, threat to the Terran Dominion".

* * *

"GET HIM ON SCREEN NOW!" growled the emperor.

Ehren Duke was missing, someone had to of told the General of his plans. Someone was going to pay.

Only moments later the familiar face with steel gray hair popped up on one of the screens. He looked just as pissed as ever.

"DUKE! Where is she?"

"First of all Mengsk, I don't know where the hell she is and second why is she being arrested?"

The General looked absolutely furious, even worse than usual. Arcturus sighed, "Duke, my advisors have confirmed that your daughter could become a threat, and as you know I will not take any risks…"

With a look of absolute disbelief Edmund did not know what to say, regaining back his composure he answered, "What could have possibly made them think that she could be a risk, hell you should even know she causes no harm".

"Duke she is the last scion to your family and as you know there are still remaining scions to the other families, I cannot risk her gathering them and retaliating against my empire"

Duke still could not believe what he was hearing. That bastard had to be doing this just to get back at him for when they served in the confederacy. But still he just couldn't decide if he was pissed that Ehren was missing or happy that she was stupid enough to pick tonight to run away. The girl was lucky and he knew it.

"Duke I'll ask you one more time, where is she?"

Straightening up and looking square in the Emperors eyes he answered the question,

"Sir…. She must have ran away sometime in the night"

Mengsk narrowed his eyes and glared, "So what your telling me is that no one informed you of my intentions and she just happened to pick tonight of all nights to run?"

Mengsk just couldn't believe it, was it just dumb luck or did he have a traitor.

"She was here when I went to bed and gone when they came, he the girl is just lucky…."

"What you mean by lucky, is you're happy that a threat had escaped into my empire"

Duke knew Mengsk was trying to manipulate him; he had no choice but to agree with the emperor.

"No sir that's not what I was saying"

"Good then I guess you should have no problem being the one in charge of finding her and bringing her to me"

"No sir….It will not be a problem"

"Good… very good"

Mengsk was about to close the conversation when Duke spoke up,

"Mengsk….What will you do with her once we have her"

Mengsk just looked up and stared him right in the eyes.

"Death"


	4. Chapter 4

_*_I do not own StarCraft or its characters.

_I have a bad habit of not proof reading my stories for if there are errors I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy the story_

**Chapter 4**

It was pathetic, for some reason she was already lonely and wanting to go back home.

But in reality she was way too afraid to go back, it was past 6am and she knew her dad was already wide awake. In fact she knew he was way more awake than normal right about now.

Other than wanting to go home she also knew that she was lost, her father hadn't allowed her to explore Augustgrad, and it was dangerous especially if anyone had found out who she was.

Ehren was pretty much a secret. The general populace had no clue that she existed, only a few "special" people ever knew. Her father and the government made sure of that.

Besides wanting to go home and being lost, she was finally free to wonder at her will. Fully aware that she needed to leave the planet, it couldn't be helped but explore the capitol city for awhile.

Mengsk had made haste to build his city, but he didn't go cheap. The buildings were huge, fancy, and holograms were everywhere. The city was just as good if not better than Tarsonis. Giant screens were constantly playing the news and rolling through wanted posters of criminals, James Raynor's face was a frequent visitor to them.

About to turn and walk away a new face appeared.

It was a face she knew very well, one that she saw every day. Because on the screen was the goofy grinning face of Ehren Duke.

Ehren was in a panic, it wasn't that it was just her picture; it was the fact that it was a Wanted poster.

The most she was expecting was a missing person's poster, from what she's heard from her father, if you're on a wanted poster the Dominion wanted you dead. No questions asked.

She had to get off planet fast, but how? Almost everyone would now recognize her especially since her face would be flashing across screens all around Korhal.

Things were now complicated.

Putting her hood over her head she made her way across the street. Panic was rising in her, but knew what calmness was a key factor now. The last thing she needed was to draw attention.

It finally hit her, supply ports were her key to getting off Korhal. It was a fact that they were corrupted and well known for smuggling things on or off planet for the right price. All Ehren needed now was to make her way to the outer edge of the city where all the shipping ports were located. It was her only hope for escape.

* * *

Looking at himself in the mirror, he was yet again General Edmund Duke of Alpha Squadron. It felt right to wear this uniform, but the mission was all wrong. Duke may be a cold hearted bastard, but how could anyone expect him to hunt down his own daughter, especially for her execution.

Ehren was all he really ever had. When everyone else hated him, he knew she would always be there.

He knew he was a strict father, maybe more strict than necessary, but he had always meant well and did it for her well being.

But now he was the one to bring her to her death, in his head he couldn't do that, but he was known to follow orders and these should be no different.

Ehren had to get off planet and he knew she was brighter than anyone let her on to be. She was more like him if anything, but her downfall was her spur of the moment thinking.

Looking deep in the mirror, this was the only time he had ever second guessed orders.

Turning around he made his way through the house, only stopping to look at Ehren's door. He would eventually find her, but for some strange reason in the back of his mind he knew her only chance of survival was to find his enemy.

James Raynor.

* * *

It did in fact turn out that the supply ports were corrupt and Ehren shortly found herself speeding off towards space, no questions asked. All it took was 200 credits and some pathetic flailing of her broken arm.

Where she was exactly headed Ehren had no clue, but she was off planet.

Sitting nestled in between crates with nothing to do, boredom took over and Ehren began to doze off. Dreams immediately started to flood her mind and with life like reality they became frightening.

There she was alone on a volcanic planet, feeling the heat burning her skin. Ehren couldn't breathe the fire so intense and suffocating that is became unbearable. Then all of a sudden laughter, it had no source and only seemed to engulf her more than the heat itself. The laugh was just as disturbing, if not more than the planet itself. It clearly belonged to a women, only it was distorted in the most terrifying way. Mixed in with the laugh Ehren could just barely make out words. Yes, they were definitely words and all they seemed to do was repeat, faster and faster. Traitor, coward, and death. Over and over they began to scream at her, becoming more distorted, more frightening as the seconds went by.

Ehren couldn't take it anymore, she blindly began to run. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't escape it. About to give up it stopped, everything stopped.

She was no longer on the planet and sound ceased to exist. Ehren was standing in the void, in the distance she could barely make out a figure. It would phase in and out, each time it reappeared it became closer. Ehren couldn't run, in fact she couldn't move at all. The person kept getting closer and closer. It appeared to be a woman, only it wasn't just a woman. Something was different about her, in an alien like way. Ehren closed her eyes, this just had to be a dream and all she needed to do was wake herself up. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ehren kept on telling herself to wake up, "Wake up, wake up, WAKE….UP!" she could feel herself crying, heck who could blame her. This was the most terrifying experience of her life, terrifying enough to even make a grown man cry.

Regaining her courage, she slowly began to open her eyes.

There it was, green face and yellow eyes looking straight at Ehren. The creature had definitely once been human, but not anymore. Ehren could feel its eyes staring deep into her soul, as if it were reading her mind.

She began to chuckle and finally spoke, "You're different…..but in a way you're exactly and same…." It cocked its head as if finding Ehren very interesting. "Hmmmm you're braver than your father and more trustworthy, but your still ignorant…..in the end it won't really matter…."

"You're the Queen of Blades…..Sarah Kerrigan" Ehren finally found her voice, feeling braver than she actually was.

Ehren's father had told her storied of the former ghost and how she managed to become the Zerg queen.

The general populace didn't know, but the General was always truthful with his daughter. Ehren knew the original true story, of how things really happened, the tale of James Raynor, Michael Liberty, Sarah Kerrigan and the Emperor himself.

"I am no longer the weak Kerrigan, Duke! The Queen of Blades is who I was always meant to be…..My destiny."

"Why are you telling me this"

"Because I see power in you, strength and faith only one other Terran possesses, unfortunately you a threat to me"

"Trust me, I'm no threat…."

"Maybe not now, but the rigors of war and life will change you for the best…..for the worst, you'll find James and he will guide you"

"What? Are you afraid Kerrigan, is that why your talking to me now"

The Queen could only smirk, the girl was different. It reminded her of when she was a teen, she was bold.

Kerrigan lunged forward grabbing Ehren's wrist, the pain was very real as she dug her nails into the girls flesh.

"The next time you see me it will not just be a vision, in three years Ehren Duke we meet. I suggest you come prepared."

In as flash Ehren was awake, breathing hard and sweating. It had been a dream, but in a way it was very real. Looking at her watch, Ehren had been sleeping for 2 hours. About to turn her eyes away she noticed something disturbing.

On her wrist were five bleeding scratches.


	5. Chapter 5

*I do not own StarCraft

_Short chapter_

**Chapter 5**

The ship Ehren was on was a System Runner, favored among the black market for its warp capability despite its small size.

The ship had made a quick stop on Tyrador III, only to gather more "supplies", wanting to see the colony; Ehren opted to stay with the ship. It was close enough to Korhal that the Dominion had full control of the planet and leaving the safety of the ship could be a bad move.

It wasn't all bad though, the ship's captain had become friendly with her and allowed Ehren almost full access to the ship.

Captain Ebert Grady, a big man with an even bigger mouth. He was once a captain in the confederacy, but went AWOL when the Dominion took over.

He was a ruff man, but on the inside he had a good heart. Fortunately he hated the Dominion and when Ehren told him she was a wanted criminal, all the man did was laugh, slap Ehren on the back and tell her "Welcome to the family". He was going to help her get away, first by giving her a lot of advice.

Advice number one, a criminal has only one friend, their gun.

Grady reached into his desk pulling out two pistols, they weren't just pistols, but old school revolvers.

"Kid the one thing you can trust is your weapon, a weapon does not have a mind, and it will be your friend. All you have to do is keep it safe and clean"

Grady reached into another part of the desk and pulled out two belts with holsters. Looking at them briefly then threw them at Ehren, "Here put these on".

Quickly catching the belts out of pure reaction, Ehren had the what the heck look on her face.

"Girl haven't you seen any westerns, overlap them like a cowpoke, holster on each hip."

Doing as she was told, Ehren put them on like a "cowpoke".

"Kid, Meet your new best friends" Grady said, pushing the revolvers across the desk.

Not knowing if he was kidding, Ehren just stood there dumbstruck.

"You gonna stand there like an idiot"

Jumping simultaneously she reached for the guns and placed them in the holsters. In a very corny way, Ehren felt like an outlaw.

"Why?" Ehren giving him a dumb founded look.

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Kid…..your daddy is a bastard."

"Ummmm, your giving these to me because my father's a…."

"Haha no…ummm no, because my gun slinging days are comin to an end and kid I think you'll be a natural in this business. If you're anything like your father you'll be ruthless"

Ehren couldn't help but look at the revolvers. They were absolutely beautiful and looked to be in perfect condition.

"So there really mine?"

"Yup, there all yours" Grady looking up with a smile.

Ehren couldn't believe it, she was locked and loaded, but had nothing to shoot.

About to leave his office, a question popped into her head,

"Ummm Captain?"

"Yep"

"Do you know how to find James Raynor?"

Letting out a small laugh, Grady stood up and made his way to the ships control station, Ehren followed suit.

"I thought you'd never ask. The Marshal….Well right now he's gonna be a very hard man to find. But if I know him like I do, he'll be in the most obvious of places."

Ehren was not sure what he meant.

"Greg, we need to change course"

"Where to sir?" asked the young pilot.

"Where going to Mar Sara"

A week later Ehren found herself looking out at the planet of Mar Sara.

Grady had sworn Ehren could find Raynor here, all she needed to do was find a bar named Joeyrays. Ehren couldn't believe it was that simple. Raynor was the most wanted man in Dominion space and he was hiding right under the Dominion's nose, but Grady explained that rebels have connection the Emperor only wished for.

Landing on the planet's surface, Grady walked Ehren out the cargo door.

"Ehren….the town is about five miles due east, watch out for Zerg dens and beware of the residents, folks around here are a pretty rough bunch…. Sorry we couldn't get ya closer, the town is Dominion controlled and the last thing I need is them to get suspicious" He gave her a wink.

Letting out a sigh, Ehren gave her thanks, "Captain I couldn't have gotten off planet without you and of course the guns were too much, you shouldn't have…."

"Awww quiet now it's my pleasure, you're a good kid. Just be careful and remember, in this field of business we'll meet again" about to turn and walk up the ramp he turned around for one more piece of advice.

"Oh and Ehren…. Don't tell anyone your last name until you find Raynor and watch your drawl…. Damn kid you got old family written all over you when you speak, it also doesn't help that you resemble him." Giving a laugh and a wave the ramp closed behind him.

Ehren was on her own again, going solo on a planet she's never been before and in search of the most elusive and wanted man in the sector.

Getting her heading Ehren made her way east, five miles was a long way for a lazy and spoiled kid.


	6. Chapter 6

*I do not own Starcraft

Sorry for the long update, I have been super busy with school. If you have any ideas for my story please tell me and I would be more than happy to incorporate it. Plus I didn't really proof read this chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Ehren was having trouble making her way through the thicket. It was rough terrain and it clearly did not want her to navigate it with ease. Every once in awhile she would step in an old zergling dugout, twist her ankle and curse at the birds flying by, as far as she was concerned it helped her feel better.

Besides stepping in holes she was having trouble with the heat, having always been pampered with the luxury known as air conditioning whenever she wanted it. Deciding that if she walked any farther, she would just keel over and die, Ehren plopped herself onto the ground and reached into her pack for some well needed water.

Here she was trying to come up with a logical reason of why her stupidity was out here in the first place. Being on the ship with Grady and his men was awesome compared to this, it was super boring mind you, but it was way better than the harsh climate of Mar Sara.

It had to be around high noon, because the sun was blasting its hotness right down on Ehren.

"Gahhhh….. It's so hot" she exclaimed into the sun while throwing her entire body on the ground, so that she was now lying down.

While staring at the sun she finally came up with the conclusion that the sun on Mar Sara was in fact closer than the sun on Korhal.

Closing her eyes and attempting to find some inner comfort, Ehren just listened to the bugs singing in the grass.

Just about to get up, she heard a disturbing noise over the bug's happy chirps.

It was a throaty growl coming from an estimated distance of thirty feet away, the all too familiar growl of a Zerg.

How did she know this? Well her father had shown her videos of battle that his marines have engaged in while fighting the beasts. He was a proud man and was more than happy to brag to his only company about his past glories. It was one thing Ehren knew that made him happy, so every once in awhile she would ask him to show her the videos and her would ramble on like an old man not knowing when to quit.

The growling was getting louder so she knew the alien was creeping closer.

Quietly Ehren reached for her right holster, unclipped it and drew her peace.

Seconds later she could hear the grass crackling under something heavy inches behind her. So caught up in listening to the Zerg, Ehren didn't even hear the man sneaking up behind her.

"Shhhhhh" was all she heard as the man whispered in her ear, he smelt of whiskey.

Slowly looking to her left, a gun was drawn right beside her head. Not aimed towards her, but in the direction of the oncoming Zerg.

There it was, Ehren could barely make out the terrifying creature as it continued through the grass obviously unaware of their presence.

It was a smaller zergling, obviously wandering aimlessly with no apparent goal in mind. Ehren could only guess that the cerebrate that used to control the Zerg on Mar Sara were no longer any influence to them or they died off, but the Zerg that still roamed Mar Sara were still dangerous and they were known to attack anything that moved.

"Quiet darling, just sit still", he whispered as he slowly drew and hammer back on his revolver.

Ehren was in shock, but still aware of the danger the Zerg posed to them and if the man missed, would she still have time to fire her own weapon before the alien was upon them.

It happened all of a sudden, the gun was fired inches from Ehren's head, the Zerg bound towards them in an angry fury. Then another shot rang out and the Zerg lay in a twitching heap only ten feet from Ehren. It was over before anything really happened.

Her head was ringing and incapable of hearing anything at the moment, all she could do was stare.

Its eyes were rolling wildly in the creatures sockets, it was dead from a well placed headshot, but the nerves of the Zerg were still well alive.

"Holy shit" was all she could say when she finally regained her nerve.

Jumping to her feet, Ehren finally looked at the man who had killed the Zerg.

When she laid her eyes on her savior Ehren couldn't believe who she saw.

James Raynor had found Ehren Duke.

* * *

He stood on the bridge like the powerful commander he knew he was. It had been years since he was last in this position and it felt good, the only downside was his mission.

The Norad III had been destroyed by the Queen of Blades in the Brood war and the General had narrowly escaped with his life. Arcturus Mengsk had the Norad IV commissioned just for the General and his mission.

This had to of been the most well equipped ship he ever had the pleasure to command, it was bigger and badder than any of the other ships and his Alpha squadron were once again under the command of General Edmund Duke.

As he looked out on the space port, workers were busy buzzing around attempting to get the ship ready to depart this afternoon.

Ehren had been gone for more than a week now and he was sure that his child was crafty enough to have found the rebel leader by now, or at least he hope she did.

For the first time in his life, he was utterly confused. His loyalty to his government and his daughter were conflicting with each other. Those were the only things that have ever mattered.

He would go on a wild goose chase; he had to let Ehren get away. His excuse would be that she must have joined with Raynor and since Raynor could not be found neither would Ehren.

It would at least work of the meanwhile.

As he continued to look out, his mind also continued to think, because this afternoon he would depart on the most difficult mission he has ever encountered.

* * *

Ehren stared at him unsure of what to think, and all he did was smile, pull out a cigarette, light it and started puffing away. The smile soon disappeared and was then replaced with a curious look. She looked familiar to him.

"Well darling, you ain't from around here if I had to take a guess" he just couldn't place the face.

Ehren was still dumbfounded; she could believe that she had found the most elusive man in the universe.

"I've been trying to find you!" Ehren eventually blurted out, immediately after she felt like a complete dork, way to be smooth.

"Ha well you and the entire Dominion, do you want my scalp as well?" he gave her a hardy smile as he puffed some more on his cig.

"Ummmmm no, I've been wanting to join up with you and your group if you'd allow me" Ehren had never been this nervous. He looked at her closely, he just wanted to make her sweat, James Raynor could never deny anyone entrance into the raiders unless they were a threat, but for some reason in the back of his mind he knew this girl was different and could really be something important.

"Well I suppose you could tell me you name first" He placed his hands on his hips and continued to stare at the nervous girl.

Ehren was about to blurt out her name, but a thought hit her mind like a ton of bricks. James Raynor and her father had been what you could say more or less mortal enemies. If he heard the Duke name he would more than likely connect her relations. It could spell out a trap in his mind, in the last second she changed her last name.

"I'm Ehren Bor"

What the hell! Ehren thought to herself, Bor? It was the first thing that came to mind and it kind of just slipped out. She wasn't even sure if that was a real last name or if he would even believe her.

"Ehren Bor huh? Well I suppose it's a pleasure to meet ya" he declared while extending his hand out for a shake.

Ehren eagerly reached to shake his hand.

"So kid where are you from?" he asked while walking towards the east.

"Ummm I'm from Halstead"

Yea that was it, just name off a small random planet you've only heard of one and a half times, genius….

"Never heard of it, but I guess there are a hundred other planets I've never heard of" he continued to walk while Ehren followed.

In a short distance Ehren could see a vulture parked, that must have been Raynor's transportation.

As they made their way up to the vehicle, two wraiths flew overhead.

By their color and insignia's it was obvious that they were Dominion.

"Where are they headed" asked Ehren as they finally got up to the beat up old vulture.

"There's a Dominion base 'bout 20 miles due west, they got hold of a colony awhile back and decided to build a base"

"Oh, so were exactly are we headed" Ehren asked hopping on the back of the bike.

"Joey Ray's" was his only reply as they both zoomed off.

Nearly 8 minutes later they arrived at their destination.

Joey Ray's bar was nothing but an old beat up shack, once inside it at least looked like a fairly descent establishment.

Two televisions were hanging on the side, one of them obviously broken because of a gunshot. There was also a jukebox playing some ungodly hick tune that was blaring in the background of the bar.

There were only four other occupants in the bar not including the bartender as Ehren could only guess was that of Joey Ray himself.

"Well, well Jimmy. You go off for only a second and you bring back a tired lookin pup" Said Joey as they both sat at the bar.

He reached underneath the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey along with a glass that he handed to Raynor.

Turning around to a sink he filled up a glass of water for Ehren. It wasn't cold by any means but it was a liquid and helped sooth her dust filled throat.

"Thanks" was Ehren's only reply as she quickly chugged the water.

He gave her a smile and turned back to whatever he was doing before they had walked in. Turning back to Raynor, Ehren witnessed a depressing sight.

The man was sitting hunched over on the bar and downing glass after glass.

The great rebel leader was a drunk. She didn't have to look long before coming to that sad conclusion.

"You ok Raynor?"

He just slowly turned to her, raised a glass and downed it just like the others.

Ehren Duke had left home to join a drunk and his posse. She was sorely disappointed and for the second time Ehren was homesick.

She sat up, turned and walked to a corner of the bar to sit at another table. All she could think of at this moment is that this was all a mistake. She looked back towards James Raynor, how could this man be a feared terrorist as the Dominion would call him.

Sighing, Ehren leaned back in the chair against the wall and closed her eyes. The tune of the jukebox crept away and within seconds Ehren was off in a thoughtless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_*I do not own Star Craft_

_Sorry I know its been around a million years since I last updated. Its a short chapter, but hopefully if i keep them short I can update more often. If you have any ideas for the story dont be afraid to add you input. Thanks!_

**Chapter 7**

Ehren woke up with an ache in her neck, sleeping up in a chair was not the best of sleeping situations, but she needed the rest. Looking towards the bar, James Raynor was still downing shots of whiskey. "How much

can one man drink" she grumbled to herself, she sat up and rubbed her eyes thinking about how long she had been asleep. It was now dark outside and Joey Rays was about as packed as a small bar could get.

Probably the town's entire population of 20.

Getting up she made her way over to the bar, Ehren now noticed that Raynor was talking to a marine, or at least he was wearing a combat suit. Ehren was not worried though; Dominion marines had red armor or

white if they were Alpha squadron. This man's armor was blue and as she got closer, Ehren noticed a pinup girl on one of his gigantic shoulder. Raynor noticed the semi-small figure approaching them and sat a little

straighter.

"Ehren, girl get over here" his speech was only slightly slurred. He had to of let up the drinking when she was asleep, because he should have been on his ass passed out, Ehren thought to herself. "Ehren, this here

is a good friend of mine, Tychus Findlay….Tychus, here is one of my newest followers Ehren Bor"

The instant Tychus Findlay turned and gave Ehren a crooked smile, indescribable hate for the man washed over her. Like her father, Ehren did not hide her hatred for anyone.

Making a face like she had just stepped in dog crap, Ehren gave a half-assed smile.

She had heard of Tychus Findlay before. Her dad had a habit of discussing people he didn't much care for. Ehren normally was generally an easy person to get along with; it was a rare event that Ehren automatically hated someone.

The look did not go unnoticed and Raynor was quick to change the subject to a less Findlay-ish topic.

"Well Ehren are you ready to board the Hyperion, we leave tonight"

"Where are we going?" her excitement rekindle, even though Raynor was a depressed drunk, he was still a rebel leader.

"Dunno Yet"

The flame died slightly at his lack of direction, but she was still going to board the Hyperion, the ship her father had lost in the Dylerian ship yards. An unfortunate incident which was never to be discussed in the Duke

household, along with his prolonged trip to Bhekar Ro, something were better off left a mystery.

"When do we lea…."

She was interrupted as Raynor's Comm unit beeped, Raynor answered and on the screen the face of a handsome, young man replaced the frantically flashing screen.

"Sir, the Hyperion and her crew are ready to depart Mar Sara, we are awaiting orders"

Ehren instantly recognized the man as Matt Horner, Raynor's second in command and probably the best battlecruiser pilot one could ever find.

"Where leaving Joey Rays now Matt" he gave Ehren a quick look and added "We also recruited another Raider, so make room for one more"

"Of Course Sir, then we will be awaiting your arrival"

Raynor and Tychus both left the bar with an excited Ehren in tote. It had finally hit her that she was actually following James Raynor to the Hyperion. Walking in the dark, Ehren pinched herself to make sure she was

not dreaming.

"So…. Raynor, what will I be doing aboard the Hyperion"

"I think you'll fit in at the armory, Gunns had been whining for help, so I guess your it"

Well working in the armory was not on Ehren's cool rebel jobs list, but she would still be a Raider nonetheless. Off in the middle of a random field lay a dropship in wait. Boarding the beat up vessel, Ehren took the

seat next to Raynor and buckled up.

She was praying that the hunk of metal she was strapped to could manage another trip to space. In a matter of moments they had left the ground and were off.

Ehren was pretty sure that the dropship was not supposed to rattle as much as this one did, but hey she was not dead yet.

Ehren could hear the pilot talking, so they must be close to the Hyperion. A few minutes later the shipped slowed almost to a stop, they had reached the bay and a good thing too. Along with the rattling, the ship also

began to make a metallic, clanking noise.

Feeling the dropship hit solid metal, the door to the dropship opened.

With shaky hands, Ehren unbuckled all the straps and tailed Raynor out the door onto the ramp.

She was finally here, aboard the beautiful Hyperion and a member of Raynor's Raider's. It seemed too easy and it was, but Ehren had never been this excited in her entire life.

But in the back of her mind, the thought of her father kept creeping its way into her thoughts of joy. She knew he had to be utterly disappointed in her at this moment. In a way Ehren was disappointed in herself for

running away and joining up with Raynor, her father's arch-nemesis.

But this was the greatest thing Ehren had done in her young 17 years of life. Soon disappointment turned into pride, Ehren Duke was her own person and she was going to make a name for herself. Instead of

shadowing in her father's footsteps Ehren was going to do her own thing. She was no longer just General Edmund Duke's daughter; she was now Ehren Bor, a Raynor's Raider.


End file.
